Black and White
by Lovidei
Summary: What would happen in Natsu took a diffrent approach after Lisannas 'Death' Natsu will be a little OOC. Takes place after Lisannas 'Death'
1. Prologue

**Black and White**

Rain. Nothing but endless rain, as if heaven itself is morning for a lost soul. This is what is currently being experienced by the guild Fairy Tail. It happened so quickly that no one could have predicted it. Everone was there to attend the funeral of Lisanna Strauss. All but one

"Damn it!" shouted Natsu as he punch the wall of his house. "Natsu..." murmured Happy. "It's all my fault Happy, I should have gone with them. Then maybe Lisanna would still be" said natsu as he sink to the ground, crying his heart out. "Natsu... I'm going to the funeral, I'll see you there..." said Happy as he flew out the window.

When Happy arrived at the funeral, everyone was gone except for Mirajene. "Lisanna..." said Mirajene softly as she looked at the grave. "Mira..." spoke Happy. "Happy..." said Mirajene as she looked at the flying cat, "Where's Natsu?" asked Mirajene as she once again looked at her sisters grave. "He's at home" said Happy sadly. "Mira... Natsu is blaming himself for Lisannas death" said Happy. "What. Why?" asked a startled Mirajene. "He said if only he came" said Happy. "Why would he think that..." murmured mirajene. The time pass as both of them stood at their friends grave. "Happy" said Mirajene. "What?" asked Happy. "Lets go to Natsu and cheer him up!" said Mirajene with a smile. "Aye Sir!" replied Happy with a grin on his face.

They arrived at Natsus house only to find him missing. "Happy where is he?" asked a confused Mira. "He was here last" answered Happy. As they kee rummaging to the house Mira found something. "Look Happy it looks like a letter!" exclaimed Mira. "Read it! Read it!" said a fearful Happy.

_Dear Happy_

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this, i know its weird of me to do this but i have to. I'm going to train so that none of our friends have to disappear... I'll be gone for 2 Years... until then Take care... –Natsu_

**AN:**

**Hey Guys.. This will be my first fic. This chapter is just a prologue.**

**Anyway.. Hope you guys will Review and give me Feedback**

**See you Next Time**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the feedback. As for the pairing, i don't really know who should i pair natsu with. I'll decide when the time comes. Anyway here you go the first chapter of Black and White.**

**XXX**

Faiy tail. A guild where family is everything, where bonds are made and cherished. The current strongest guild of Fiore. The guild who missed its dragon slaying member.

_Flashback_

"_What!" shouted Makarov as he reads the letter over and over again. "That kid..." said Gildarts. "Natsu..." murmured Erza._

_Yes everone was shocked at the letter, To think that the Fire breathing mage would left them at this time. "Yes everyone" said Mira. "He blames himself for the death of Lisanna.." continued Mira. "But!" said Happy. "Don't worry this is Natsu we're talking about at some point he will return" reassured Mira with a smile. "Yeah... that flame hot-head will be back" said Gray confidently. "Don't worry" said Mira. Everyone feeling satisfied with that continued on theire daily lifes._

_**At the Masters Room**_

"_What do you think Master, about Natsu?" asked Erza as she leaned on the wall. Makarov only closed his eyes and hmmed. "Master?" said Erza. "There's nothing we can do Erza, we can only wait and hope for the best" said Makarov. "But Master!" protested Erza. "No.. This is a decision Natsu has taken and we can only support him form afar" said Makarov. Erza looked down . "Don't worry Erza, in no time that brat will return with a stupid grin on his face" said a smilling Makarov. "Yes Master" said a smiling Erza._

_**On a Hillside**_

"_Dont worry everyone, I'll be back stronger than ever" said Natsu_

_Flashback End_

**Inside Fairy tail**

"The guild has never been the same without Natsu causing some sort of chaos" said Mira as she served Gray his drink. "Yeah.. its been two years" said Gray. "Don't worry he will be back soon enough" said Erza as she suddenly appeared next to Gray. "Don't do that Erza!" exclaime Gray. "Do what?" asked a confused Erza. "Nothing" said Gray. "He will be back. He's a Man" shouted a coming Elfman. "Elfman you're back" said Mira. "Yes Nee-chan that mission was easy, I'm a Man" said Elfman. "Hai Hai" said Mira. "We can only wait i guess" said Mira as she looked at the guild door. "Come back soon Natsu" said Mira.

**On a sidewalk faraway from Magnolia**

We see a pink haired man walking down the street. (for the life of me I can't Magic Games Arc). "2 Years.. It 's been 2 years since that day and I've came back stronger" said Natsu. "It's about time I return to the guild" said Natsu. "But i have to do one more thing" said a calm Natsu.

**2 Weeks Later**

**At a Train**

"_Even after 2 years, I still can't control my motion sickness" _thought Natsu as he slumps down in despair. "are you alright mister?"asked a little girl. "Don't worry kid, I'm fine" said Natsu pretending to toughen up. "okay" said the girl as she skipped away._ "I just hope will arrive soon" _thought Natsu as he instantly slumps down.

**Hargeon Train Station**

"Finally! I'm out" shouted Natsu as he hurriedly run away from the train. Natsu took a whiff at the air and breathed out. "I'm here, now to find igneel" exclaimed Natsu. Yes Natsu here is trying to find his long lost father Igneel, and his journey finds him here at hargeon town.

_Flashback_

_**Random Bar**_

"_Hey guys did you hear? There's a rumor that the salamander is in Hargeon town!" said a non-descriptive guy. "Really? __**that**__ Salamander" answered a non-descriptive guy no.2. "Yes, I heard it from one of my friends" he answered back._

"_Salamander..." murmured someone from the back._

_Flashback End_

"_I hope the rumour from that guy is right" _thought Natsu.

While Natsu continues searching for his long lost father, another mage happens to be in this town. "Hmm... this is dissapointing, there's no magic shop here" said a blonde girl. The girl continues walking when she finally found a Magic Shop. "Ah! Theres one" said the girl. This girl is called Lucy, she is a wandering mage searching for a guild.

**Inside The Shop**

"Welcome Miss" said an old man from the counter. "Ah thank you" answered Lucy. "is there anything you're looking for?" questioned the old man. "Yes i was wondering if you have any of the 12 Zodiac Gate Keys?" asked Lucy. "12 Zodiac Gate Keys, Hmm... thats a rare one miss, you won't find something that rare here" answered the old man. "So you don't have one?" asked a dissapointed Lucy. "Sorry, but if you want I have a Nikora gate key" said the old man. "Really! I've been searching for that one. How much?" asked Lucy "20.000 Jewels" answered Old man. Lucy fell down anime stlye. "thats expensive" murmured Lucy. "Of course Miss it is a spirit gate key" said the old man. "I'll ask again old man how much for the key" said Lucy seductively as she loosened up one of her buttons.

**Outside the Shop**

"Rrrr.. I can't believe my sex appeal is only worth 1000 Jewels, stingy old man" said Lucy. " *Sigh* Whatever at least i got the key" sighed Lucy.

Lucy continunes aimlessly wandering the town when she heard a scream."Kyaa It's Salamander-sama" shouted one of the girls.

"Salamander the mage is able to control fire" said Lucy. "and if I'm right, rumour said that he is in Fairy tail" said Lucy. "I'm gonna meet him" said Lucy

Lucy runs to the screaming girls to find salamander. When she saw him her heart started to beat rapidly, she can't control her breathing. "_is this what it feels like to be in love?" _thought Lucy.

"Salamander!" shouted a man. Said man came running and jumped to center of the crowed. Lucy seeing this, felt like something was free. "Oh. It looks like I have a fan from Males too" said 'Salamander'. The man only looked at him and said "you're no Salamander" said the man. "How dare you! This is Salamander!" shouted the girls. "Don't worry girls, he's just jealous" said 'Salamander'. "Here you can have my autograph" said 'Salamander'. "No thanks" replied the man as he started to walk away. 'Salamander' only shrugged and said "Whatever, Anyway you girls are invited to my party!" said 'Salamander'. "I'll see you all there, Red Carpet" said 'Salamander as a red fire appeared below him and took him away from the crowd.

Lucy gone from her funk decided to chase down the man. "Wait!" shouted Lucy. The man looked at her and said "What's wrong?".

"I wanna thank you for freeing me from the spell" said Lucy gratefully

"Spell? What Spell?" asked the man

"Charm spell, that 'salamander' was using it to get all the girls" said Lucy

"if it weren't for you I would have been ensnared in his trap" continued Lucy

"That bastard.." said the man

"I know" said Lucy

" *sigh* Well I'm glad i saved you even without me knowing, Whats your name?" asked the man

"I'm Lucy. What about you?" answered Lucy

"I'm Natsu" answered the finally revealed Natsu

"Natsu... Anyway as a thank you for saving me i want to take you to lucnh, how does that sound?" asked Lucy

"That's Great" answered Natsu, as his stomach instantly agreed.

**Restaurant**

"So Natsu are you in any guild?" asked Lucy as she ate.

"Yeah I am in a guild, I haven't returned there for a long time" answered Natsu as he ate.

"Why, what happened?" asked Lucy.

"I can't tell you guild secret" said a grinning Natsu.

"Mou..." pouted Lucy.

"How about you Lucy, are you in any guild?" asked Natsu

"Hmm.. I'm just a wandering mage, I'm hoping to find a guild soon though" answered Lucy

"Don't worry Lucy you'll find that guild someday" said a smilling Natsu

"Yeah.." said Lucy smilling

Then for the rest of the day they continued eating and laughing from the stories.

**Park**

"Ah... The latest issue of Sorcerer Magazine" said Lucy. "Look the cover is from Mirajene, she's a Fairy tail Wizard" said an awed Lucy. "Hmm.. I wonder if i can join Fairy tail" murmured Lucy. "So you want to enter fairy tail heh?" asked a man. "Who's there!" said Lucy. "It is I the great Salamander" said 'Salamander'. "Oh you, what do you want?" asked Lucy. "I overheard you want to join Fairy tail and decided to help you" said 'Salamander'. "Really! You can help me" said a surprised Lucy. "Why of course, just come to my party and i can give a good word to the master" said 'Salamander' with a grin. "That would be great" said Lucy. "I'll see you at my party" said 'salamander' as he used red carpet.

As Lucy watched him go away. "Tch.. don't think you can fool me" said Lucy as she went to find Natsu.

The magazine revealed the picture of 'Salamander' as a Ex-Member of Titan Nose.

**Edge of Town**

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy. Natsu looked at the sound and saw Lucy. "Ah Lucy. What are you doing here?" asked Natsu. "Natsu you have to help me!" said Lucy. "What's the matter" asked Natsu. "That fake salamander is hosting a party and i have a bad feeling about this" said Lucy as she put a hand over her chest. "Bad feeling huh..." murmured natsu. "Show me the way" said Natsu. "Right!" said Lucy.

**Hargeon Harbour**

"Come on this way!" exclaimed Lucy. "Wait It's on a ship!" said Natsu as he suddenly stopped. "Whats wrong?" asked Lucy. "I don't do well on a transport" said Natsu. "Really!" said Lucy bewildred. "Sorry" said Natsu.

"Fine I've got an Idea" said Lucy. "What's that?" asked Natsu. "You'll see" said Lucy as she took out a key. "Open Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius" Chanted Lucy. A magic circle appeared and out came Aquarius. "Tch" sneered Aquarius. "Did you just Tch me?" asked Lucy. "Why did you summon me little girl, I was with my boyfriend, boyfriend" exclaimed Aquarius. "you don't have to say it twice" said scared Lucy. "Anyway can you help me get that ship back to the port?" asked Lucy. "Tch.. Fine I'm gonna do even better!" said an evel looking Aquarius.

With her power Aquarius summoned a huge wave and made the ship fly back to port with a roaring wave, unluckily for our two mages the direction the ship flying is right to them.

"Wahhh" said a frigthened Lucy. "Why did you do that!" said Lucy. "Tch...Don't summon me again girl" said Aquarius as she vanished. "Evill..." murmured Natsu.

The Ship came flying to them and they both barely escaped, the ship crashed into the harbour.

"Come one Natsu!" said Lucy. "Right!" answered Natsu

**Ship**

"Uhhh.. What happened..." said Bora. "We don't know Boss" said one of the grunts.

They hear running and saw a blonde girl and a pink man.

"Stop right there you fake!" shouted Lucy

"The girl from the park? I was wondering where she went" said Bora.

"I know who you are Bora, just give it up and realesed the girsl" said Lucy

"The jig is up boss, What will we do, Help us Bora" said the Crew

"Don't say my name! *sigh* Whatever" said Bora

"And what do you think you can do little girl" said Bora

"I can't do much, But my friend can" said Lucy as she pointed a calm Natsu

"Hahahaha.. and what can your friend do?" asked a laughing Bora

"This" said Natsu as he suddenly appeared behind Bora. "Fire Dragons Fist" shouted Natsu as he uppercutted him.

Bora stopped mid flight with his red carpet. "not bad boy. But what can you do I'm Bora the prominence".

"This is the end" as Natsu again appeared behind him once again.

"Fire Dragon's Hammer" shouted Natsu as he tighten his fist and punches Bora. "Ahh" bora growled as he took the direct hit. "Not over yet" said Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Roar" roared Natsu. And bora to the full brunt of the attack.

On the sideline Lucy can only stare in aww as the power Natsu posses.

"Come on Lucy" said Natsu

"huh" asked Lucy

"Lets go to my guild" said Natsu

"Your guild? What is your guild" asked Lucy

Natsu smiled and said "Let's go to Fairy tail"

**XXX**

**AN:**

**Hey here is the first chapter i hope you enjoyed it. As for the prologue I'll probably edit it a little bit for the time. But anyway hope you guys enjoy and leave a review. Until Next Time**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**Hey guys here with another update. I just like to point out i change the story a little bit so it can go the direction i wanted. Anyway, here you go chapter 2**

**(I forgot the Disclaimer for the previous ones..)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, It belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**XXX**

'_I_ _can't believe it, I'm going to Fairy tail'_ thought Lucy as she and Natsu walk to the train station headed to Magnolia.

After the whole fiasco with Bora, the duo reported said mage of his crimes then got him locked away. Plus with extra money on their pocket, both are happy. And then the duo decided to travel to Magnolia so Lucy can officially join Fairy tail.

"Can't wait huh, Lucy?" asked Natsu as he gave a train ticket to an excited Lucy

Lucy nodded enthusiastically and said "Yeah! I just can't wait"

Natsu just smiled at her eagerness and continued walking to the platform.

"By the way Natsu, why did you suddenly left the guild" asked Lucy

Natsu stopped in his tracks and had a sad expression on his face, Lucy saw this and quicklly said "Sorry, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to".

Natsu just nodded and quicklly aboard te train.

**Train**

Inside the train we can see Lucy and Natsu sitting together. "Wow.. you weren't kidding when you said you coudn't handle transportations" said Lucy.

"Ugghh" moaned Natsu as his body can't handle the sickness.

Lucy seeing this just laughed akwardly and waited till they arrive.

**Magnolia Train Station**

"Finally we're out of that damn thing" said Natsu.

Lucy just giggled and followed Natsu to Fairy tail. Along the way Lucy saw a lot of Magnolia and thought it was a beautiful city. Lucy decided to ask Natsu about Fairy tail.

"So Natsu, Whats Fairy tail like?" asked Lucy.

Natsu smiled and replied "It's the most wonderful guild you will ever find in Fiore, The people , the atmosphere, but you don't have to ask me. After all we are going there right now".

Lucy only nodded and continued to their destination.

**Fairy Tail**

The guild is as lively as ever, people drinking, people fighting, people talking. Yet their daily lives are about to change as a surprise is coming right to them, A surprise they've been waiting for more than 2 years.

**Front Door of Fairy Tail**

'_*Exhale* this is it, the moment i return'_ thought Natsu as he and Lucy walk up to the huge door.

"You okay Natsu?" asked a concerned Lucy.

"Yeah, Let's go" said Natsu. And Lucy nodded.

**Fairy Tail**

Yup, all was normal in Fairy tail. Nothing strange going on, until they heard the door open and very familliar shout.

"Guys! Guess who's back!" shouted a person standing from the door.

And from afar we can see two silhouettes standing on said door, and when they started walking into the guild that the members saw a very familliar scarf.

"No way..." murmured Gray.

"It can't be" said Happy.

"It is... He's back" said Mirajane with tears threatening to spill.

"Your back..." said Cana

"Hey guys..." said Natsu softly as he looked at each of his friends

Then in a spur of a moment they all shouted and ran to him "NATSU!"

Natsu only could only fall back as his friends hugged him and surround him.

After everyone got their moment back, They all asked him questions,

"Where were you?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Where have you been?"

"Who's the girl?"

"Ok ok, guys I'll answer your questions" said Natsu as he was getting dizzy from the constant questioning.

"First, Why did I leave?. Well when after 'that' tragedy happened something inside me just snapped and it left me weak, I just felt so angry that I coudnt' do anything, and just decided to left to ease my mind" explained Natsu

"You know it's not your fault Natsu" said Mirajane softly.

"I know..." murmured Natsu. "It's just.. I should have came with you and maybe it woudn't have-" Natsu stoped abruptly as he was enfulfed in a hug by Mirajane. "It's ok Natsu" said Mirajane. Natsu only nodded as his tears almost showed.

Natsu wiped his tears away. "Well then flame head, Where have you been?" asked Gray.

Natsu only smirked and said "oh you know here and there".

The others just rolled their eyes at his childish attitude.

"Oh by the way guys, this is Lucy a mage that wants to join Fairy tail" said Natsu as he point to Lucy who is staring wide-eyed at the members.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Mirajane" said Mirajane with a smile.

"You're Mirajane from sorceres magazine" said Lucy wide-eyed. Mira only nodded with a smile.

"So you want to join our guild?" asked Mirajane.

"Yes Please!" replied Lucy

"Where do you want your guild mark?" asked Mirajane.

"Re-Really that simple?" asked an excited Lucy.

"Uh-huh and besides Natsu brougth you here. And I'm sure with him backing you up you'll settle in right away" said Mirajane.

Lucy only nodded and smile.

"So, Where do you want your mark?" asked Mirajane once again.

"Left and pink please" replied Lucy.

Mirajane only nodded and gave the mark to Lucy. Lucy looked at her mark and smiled.

While Lucy was getting her mark from Mirajane, Natsu was talking with his friends about what was going on the past 2 years.

"Natsu!" shouted a happy Happy.

"Happy, I missed you buddy..." said Natsu as he hugged his best friend.

"You'll never leave us again right Natsu?" asked a sniffling Happy.

"No buddy, I'm never gonna leave again.." said Natsu.

After the moment of both best friends, Lucy came to them.

"Look! Natsu i got my guild mark" exclaimed Lucy as she showed her pink colored mark.

"Thats great Lucy" said Natsu. "Oh right, Lucy this is my buddy Happy, Happy this is Lucy" continued Natsu

"Is that a talking cat?" asked a little scared Lucy.

"Aye sir!" said Happy.

"Don't worry Lucy, Happy is harmless" reassured Natsu.

"Ok" said Lucy still wierded out.

Natsu then continues introducing Lucy to the guild members until all of them knew each other. After introducing Lucy to the guild. They all decided to sit down and have a nice chat after a long time.

"So Gray, where's master?" asked Natsu.

"The Master? Oh, if i'm right he's out for a while. Said he has something to do" replied Gray.

"Really? I was hoping to meet him" said Natsu.

"Don't worry he'll be back soon" said Mirajane.

"What about Erza?. I don't see her anywhere" asked Natsu once again.

"Oh Erza. She's on a mission right now" asnwered Gray.

Then the group just talked about the lives, how has it been , what happened. All those stuff.

"Wow Natsu... you've really changed" said Mirajane.

"huh? What do you mean?" asked a confused Natsu.

"Yeah, you know usually you would have caused chaos by now" replied Mirajane.

Natsu only smiled at the memories and said "Yeah, I guess the two years have changed me huh".

Seeing Natsu smile made Mirajane blush a little '_why am i feeling like this_' thought Mirajane.

After an hour of catching up and talk of tales. They heard the guild door being open, and walked in Master Makarov, Third Master of Fairy Tail.

"Master! Guess whos back!" shouted Natsu.

"Brat..." said a wide-eyed Makarov.

"Thats right I'm back baby" exclaimed Natsu.

Natsu then pulled Lucy to the master. "Master this is Lucy, she recently joined the guild" said Natsu.

"Really..." said Makarov as he examined Lucy.

Lucy feeling being stared looked down in embaressment and asked "what are you doing".

Makarov then said "Well, If Natsu brought you here. I'm fine with it" with a grin on his face.

"*Sigh* Thank goodness" said Lucy. "Did you hear that Natsu, I'm officially a Fairy tail mage" continued Lucy.

Natsu smiled at her enthusiasm and looked back at Master Makarov.

"Master can I talk to you for a moment" said Natsu.

Makarov only nodded and went to his office.

"Lucy can you tell the others I'm talking to the master at his office?" asked Natsu.

"Sure Natsu" said Lucy as she watched Natsu went to the Masters office.

**Masters Office**

"So what do you want to talk about Natsu?" asked Makarov while sitting down on his chair.

"Master. I met... Zeref" said Natsu softly.

Makarov after hearing that was wide-eyed.

**XXX**

**AN:**

**Hey guys here you go another chapter. Hope you guys love it. Please leave a review. See you guys next time!.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Here you go another chapter, Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Natsu walked out of the masters office and headed back to the group, meanwhile Makarov was still thinking about the information that Natsu gave him.

_Flashback_

_Makarov could only gape as he tried to process the information that Natsu has given him. When Makarov was done gaping and had the information in his head, he looked at Natsu and saw him being calm about it._

"_Natsu... when did you meet him." asked Makarov._

"_I met him at Forest of Tranquil, but at the time i didn't don't who he was untill much after." replied Natsu._

"_Forest of Tranquil! How did you get there?" asked a surprised Makarov._

"_Well, i had a few connections, and leave at that." Said Natsu with a grin._

"_Brat..." murmured Makarov. _

"_Anyway. What did he say to you." asked Makarov._

"_He told to me *** *** *** ***. And then just left." Said Natsu as his face to a serious note._

_Makarov just sat there with a serious expression on his face._

"_Natsu" started Makarov "You cannot let anyone here about this, not even the guild." continued Makarov._

"_But.." said Natsu._

"_No Natsu" countered Makarov "This is a very important thing, I need to think about this." continued Makarov ._

_Natsu only nodded an walked out_

_Flasback End_

"That brat.. what has he been doing these 2 years." murmured Makarov.

**Fairy Tail Hall**

Natsu walked out of the masters office and was greeted by Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, you done talking to the Master?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm done talking to the master. What's up Lucy." asked Natsu.

"I was thinking, maybe we should do a mission together?" asked Lucy with pleading look on her face.

Natsu chuckled at her and said "sure lets be a team."

"Yes!" screamed Lucy in delight.

"So.. what mission do you think we should do first?" asked Lucy.

"Hmm.. How about this-" stopped Natsu suddenly as the guild doors were open and a figure could be seen runing to the guild.

"Dad, Dad. Where's my dad." shouted a familliar scream to Natsu.

"_Romeo?"_ thought Natsu as he watched Romeo running to the bar and asked Mirajane.

"Where's my dad?" asked Romeo with tears slipping down.

"You're father? You mean Macao? . I don't know where he is, but i think he's still on his mission." said Mirajane.

"You mean he's not back yet?" asked Romeo tearfully.

"No, I'm sorry. But don't worry he's a fairy tail mage, I'm sure he'll be back no time." reassured Mirajane with a smile.

Romeo only nodded and left the guild.

"Poor boy, he must be worried sick." said Lucy.

Natsu only looked at romeo as he leaves the guild.

"Lucy.." called Natsu.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"I know what are first mission is." said Natsu.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Lucy.

"We're gonna save Macao and help Romeo." said Natsu.

Lucy smilled and nodded, and they both went to Mirajane to ask for more details.

As they arrived at the bar, they saw Mirajane helping the customers.

"Hey, Mira." called Natsu.

"What is it Natsu?" asked Mirajane.

"We were wondering, what job did Macao took?" asked Natsu.

"The job? Well he took the vulcan problem job at MT. Hakobe. Whats wrong?" asked a concerned Mirajane.

"Nothing, but thanks Mira." said Natsu.

Mirajane nodded and said smilling "No problem."

Natsu returned to Lucy and said "I know where he is."

"Alright then lets go." said Lucy.

**Outside the Guild**

"So where are we going Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"We're going to MT. Hakobe." replied Natsu.

"MT. Hakobe.. isn't that a snowy mountain?" asked Lucy.

"Yes it is. And the only way we can go there is-" said Natsu

"By carriage" finished Lucy.

Natsu groaned at that, and Lucy giggled at his situation.

**Foot of MT. Hakobe**

"Here you go kids, this is as far as i can take you." said the carriage driver.

"Thanks, Mister." said Lucy.

"Yeah... thanks." groaned out Natsu as is stomach was not agreeing with him.

"You're welcome" said the driver as he rides back home.

Lucy giggle at Natsu as he tried to stand back up from the drive. When she finally felt the coldness of the mountain and started shivering. She was then suddenly wraped in a scarf, Natsus scarf to be presice.

"Huh.. I'm warm again." said a very confused Lucy.

"Yeah, My scarf was given to me by someone special, and it has many special properties." Said Natsu.

Lucy seeing Natsu reminiscing blushed a little at his kindness seeps in.

"Thanks.. but, what about you? Aren't you cold?" asked a concerned Lucy while getting her blush under control.

"Me? Don't worry. I'm a fire mage, this doesn't feel cold at all." reassured Natsu.

Lucy nodded and they continued searching for any signs of Macao.

They searched the mountains high and low and found nothing of a sign untill luck strucked them in a form of a Vulcan.

"Hoo.. Hoo.." shouted the Vulcan.

"What is that?" asked a terrified Lucy.

"Be alert Lucy, this is a vulcan. Its primary abilty is take over magic and they can't resist any women, and take them to their homes." Said Natsu as he prepared to fight.

Lucy nodded and run back, and said "Don't worry Natsu, I'll also help". She then proceed to take out a golden key and said "Open Gate of The Golden Bull! Taurus!" then a magic circle appeared and a Cow came from said gate.

"Mooo... Nice to see your nice body again Lucy." screamed Taurus.

Lucy could only sweatdrop anime style and said "Just... Help Natsu out."

"Mooo... anything for your nice body" said Taurus.

Natsu looking at that could only shake his head and looked back at the vulcan. The vulcan was only dancing around and jumping until he saw Lucy.

"Woman! Woman!" screamed the Vulcan.

The vulcan the charged to Lucy , Natsu taken by surprise coudn't do anything but was knock away into a chasm.

Lucy seeing this was wide-eyed. The vulcan continued to charge.

"NoMoo... I will not let you take Lucys nice body!" said Taurus.

Lucy look back at Taurus and the Vulcan and shouted " Go Taurus beat that stupid ape!".

"Mooo." screamed Tauros.

Taurus then charged at the vaulcan with blinding speed, the vulcan was taken by surprise and when saw Taurus saw the opening, he then proceed to swing his giant double sided axe.

The vulcan was hit at point blank range, and instantly took said damage to his body, Taurus continued his assault with such gusto. The vulcan getting angrier and angrier pushed Taurus back and hit him in the face.

"Not bad Moo... but not enough." said Taurus as he skidded to a stop from the vulcans attack.

The vulcan seeing continued hitting Taurus with his attacks. Taurus blocked them with ease but the constant pressure of the attack was making him slip his guard. Then Taurus' guard was breaked and the vulcan was happy to pushed him back to a standing point.

When Lucy saw this she can only hope Natsu will arrive soon.

With Natsu he was standing up at the bottom of the chasm and thought '_Hang tight Lucy, I'm coming'_

The fight was a seesaw battle but with the constant attack of the Vulcan, Taurus was sadly defeated.

"Women! Women!" shouted the vulcan in delight.

"Moo... sorry Lucy." said Tauros as he gradually returned to the spirit realm.

Lucy could only stare dumbfounded at the retreating figure of Tauros. Then she was shocked back into reality whe she felt she was being carried.

"Hey..Hey... put me down you perverted ape." screamed Lucy.

The vulcan ignored her and instead continue in his chanting of "Women! Women!".

Lucy seeing it was useless just gave up and just held on Natsus scarf and just waited for the right moment.

When the vulcan stopped suddenly, Lucy was dropped.

"Ow.." murmured Lucy.

When Lucy got her senses back, she looked around and saw that she was in a sort of cave. When she searched for the vulcan, she saw it dancing around and jumping shouting "women! Women!".

Lucy seeing this quietly tried to sneak back out of the cave, but alas tis a fail as the vulcan immediately saw her and brought her back then proceed to tie her.

How did the vulcan tie her up exactly, I don't know, It is a huge mystery.

Anyway, When Lucy saw that she was tied up she screamed for help "NATSU".

With Natsu he has made it to the top chasm and was searching for Lucy when he heard her scream. He looked to the direction of the sound and headed straight towards it "Hang on, I'm coming" murmured Natsu.

With Lucy she was desperately trying to distract the vulcan, with her attempts succeding wiht littler chance every time. When the vulcan decided enough is enough and charged at Lucy, Lucy seeing this only closed her eyes and hope someone wil help her.

Lucy waited for the impact but nothing. When she opened her eyes she saw a smilling Natsu.

"Sorry for the wait Lucy." apologized Natsu.

Lucy smilled in gratitude and said "Thanks".

Natsu nodded at her and look back at the vulcan.

"You're gonna pay for hurting my friend." said Natsu

Natsu then launched at blinding speeds to the vulcan and uppercutted it "Fire Dragons Fist". After the vulcan was launch up in to the air, Natsu continued his assault on the vulcan with a combination of punches and kicks shrouded with fire.

After a few minutes of nonstop barrages Natsu gave the final hit "Fire Dragons Sword Horn" and the vulcan was propelled to the ground.

Natsu seeing the finished job returned to Lucy, "You okay?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Natsu." said Lucy gratefully.

"No problem." said Natsu.

"But, what about Macao, Where is he?" asked Lucy.

"Macao?.. Oh... shit." said Natsu as he realised that he may have beaten up Macao.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" asked Lucy.

"I forgot to tell you that Vulcans love using Take over to take a persons body and use said body." explained Natsu.

Lucy became wide-eyed at that and looked at the vulcans body.

"So you mean that ape is take overing Macaos body?" said Lucy.

Natsu nodded and urged her to come along " Come on let's go".

**XXX**

When they arrived at the vulcans body, It was starting to dissapear and a persons body replace it.

"Macao!" said Natsu as he held up Macao.

"Natsu... you're back... glad to see you back.." said Macao weakly.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucy concerned for his health.

"Who's this a new member? I'm fine just barely though." said Macao.

"Don't worry Macao, you'll be back in shape no time. But right now you should return to the guild and see your son." said Natsu.

"Romeo? He'll be so dissapointed in me." said Macao looking down.

"Dissapointed? What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"I took this job to prove to my son that his father is a strong Mage, When i arrived here i saw 20 Vulcan. I managed to take down 19 of them until the last one got me." explained Macao.

"Don't say that!" said Lucy.

"Yeah, Macao you defeated 19 of them on your own, that in self proves you're a strong mage." said Natsu

"You think so?" asked Macao

"I know so." said Natsu

"Come on guys, the sun is setting down we should hurry return." said Lucy.

Natsu nodded and headed out with Macao in tow.

**XXX**

**Magnolia**

When they arrived back to Magnolia, Macao asked to see his son first. Natsu and Lucy agreed, and they set off to Macaos house.

**Macaos House**

When they arrived Macao told Natsu to stay back and let him do it himself.

Natsu let go of Macao and watched him go inside. Natsu and Lucy could only smile as they heard a shout of happiness and tears flowing, that they decided to return to the guild.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

They arrive back at the guild and headed to the bar.

"Welcome back you two, where did you guys go?" asked Mirajane.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and smilled.

Natsu then said with a smile "Just helping out a Friend."

**XXX**

**AN:**

**Hey guys hope you like the new update. My updates will come and go untill i can really set the right schedule.**

**In the story there is a mentioning of Forest of Tranquil, Now this is Place i made up to further the plot. The forest will be very impotant. That is all i can say.**

**And also i would like to point out that Lucy still doesn't know about Natsus true magic, she know he can use fire magic just not fire dragon slaying magic.**

**Anyway thats all, Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and review please!.**

**See you guys Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Hey guys sorry for the LONG wait.. I had a lot to do. but here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail**

**XX**

It has been a week since Natsu and Lucy saved Macao from the vulcan. Right now our heroes are just hanging out in the bar.

We see Natsu talking with Lucy and Mira at the bar.

"So Mira, When will Erza return?" asked Natsu.

"Hmm... I don't know, it could be today." answered Mira with a thoughtful expression.

"Erza? Who's that?" asked Lucy.

"Well Erza is the strongest female mage here in Fairy Tail, She is called Titania. The queen of the fairies." answered Natsu.

"Erza is just that strong, well her and Mira." continued Natsu.

"Ara.. I no longer use my powers Natsu." said Mira.

Natsu looked shocked at this and asked her "But why... you were up there with Erza."

"After that incident, I just no longer have the drive to use my magic anymore." said Mira with a sad expression.

"Why? What EXCATCLY happened?" asked Lucy.

Mira could only smile sadly at her and said "I lost someone i love" and left the two to serve the others.

Lucy saw that and only could feel regret at what she has done.

"Don't be sad Lucy. It's a memory we all keep deep down." said Natsu as he tried to comfort Lucy.

"What happened really?" asked Lucy.

Natsu only sighs and just shook his head. "It's not my place to tell you, if you want. You should ask Mira." said Nasu.

Lucy understood it and just nodded slowly.

While this was happening the guild was just as rowdy as ever. The two seeing this decided to exit the guild and just explore the town.

**Magnolia Town**

Now we see the two mages just wandering the town, looking for something to do. They decided to eat at a restaurant.

**Restaurant**

Inside the restaurant was a beautiful design of traditional dining mix with modern times. The two then decided to get a table and order there food.

"So, Natsu. Who are the strongests mages in Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy.

"Well, if They haven't added anyone else, There 6 Mages that could take on that title." said Natsu.

"First, is Erza. She is an S Class mage who use Requip armor. Her speed at requiping is so fast that she can change from one armor to another one in an instant. Her Magic is called The Knight." said Natsu.

"Second, is Mirajane. She is an S Class mage who uses Take Over Magic. Her favorite soul to use is Satan Soul. Before the incident she was known as the Demon of Fairy Tail." continued Natsu.

"Third, is Mystogan. He is an S Class mage. That i have no information about. Because everytime he walks to the guild he always uses Sleep Magic to make everone asleep."

"Fourth, is Laxus. He is an S Class mage, He is also the Grandson of out Master. He uses Lightning Magic. And is the leader of team Raijinshuu."

"Fifth, is Gildarts. He is not only an S Class mage, but he is The Ace of Fairy Tail. He uses Crash and Disassembly Magic. He is scary strong."

"and Finally, There's our Master. Makarov Dreyar, He is one of the ten wizard saints. He uses a variety of magic but i know one of those is Titan Magic." finished Natsu, as he took a deep breath.

"Wow... I didn'd know Fairy Taill has a lot of powerful members." said Lucy in awe as she heard their powers one by one.

"Yep! After all we are the Strongest Guild in Fiore." said Natsu happily as he continued to eat his food.

"What about you Natsu?" said Lucy.

Natsu looked at her oddly and asked "what about me?".

"you don't consider yourself one of the strongest, because from what i've seen you're pretty strong." said Lucy.

Natsu smiled at that and said "I may be strong but i haven't prove myself yet."

Lucy only looked at him weirded out. "What do you mean?".

Natsu looked at her seriously and said "I will consider myself one of the strongest after i beat Gildarts."

Lucy wide-eyed at that and smiled softly. Then said "I'm sure you could do it."

Natsu smiled at her and continued eating. Lucy saw that smile and blushed just a little bit.

"Oh yeah Natsu didn't you say. You went on a two years training trip." said Lucy.

"Yes, I did" replied Natsu.

"Well i was wondering. can you tell me one of your adventures?" asked Lucy as she used the infamous Puppy dog look.

Nastu chuckled at her and said "Sure, I'll tell you one of them."

Natsu then told her one of his stories.

"It began in the Mountain of Sol..."

**XXX**

**AN:**

**Here you go guys... Again I'm so sorry for the Very Long Wait.. i just have a lot to do with my school and tests are coming up. So The updates will be kinda slow.. ,This chapter is short because I wanted to end it with a Cliffhanger and because the next chapter will be filled with Flashback of said story. **

**Again i apologize for the wait. And please Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry about being late here! But here you go, the next chapter of black and white!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail but what i do own are the OCs that are going to appear!**

**XXX**

_It all started in the mountain of Sol._

_After a few months of leaving to train, i heard a rumor going on. That in the mountain, there lies a scroll. In that scroll, there is knowledge of a long lost magic that could be learnt._

_Of course after hearing that i decided to go to the mountain, and get that scroll._

_But when i arrived there i didn't expect what i woud have found._

_**Natsu's POV**_

'_ugh stupid carriage...' i thought as i had to ride the carriage to the path that leads to the mountain of Sol._

"_Man.. i hope this will be worth it" i said as the carriage lurches forward and i could only hold my stomach in pain and agony_

_**3rd person POV**_

"_Finally we arrived!" said natsu as he hop off the carriage._

"_well sonny here you are" said the carriage driver._

"_but you better be careful, this mountain is said to be cursed and a lot of monsters are lurking around" continued the driver._

"_don't worry about me. I can take care of my self" reassured Natsu._

"_Don't say i din't wanr you" said the driver as he marches on toward his nest destination._

"_alright here we go" said natsu as he walk into the path._

_The walk to the mountain was very tiring and Natsu was about to rest when he spotted a shrine of some sort._

_Natsu walks toward to the shrine and saw a girl younger than him sitting on the shrine._

"_Hey there, what are you doing here?" asked natsu to the girl._

_The girl only looked to him and just stared with emotionless eyes._

_Natsu getting a little angry that he is being ignored said "i said what are you doing here" he asked again but to no avail and the girl continued to stare at him._

_Natsu then walks to the girl and said "come on, let's get you out of here" as he said this his arm is trying to hold her shoulders._

_But before the hand could touch it the girl started to melt like mud into the pavement and just disappeared to the ground._

_Natsu saw this was shocked and jumped back, lighting his hands on fire in case a fight were to ensue._

_After a while Natsu saw that the girl really has dissapeared and tried looking for her but to no avail and can't seem to find her._

"_oh well" said Natsu with a shrug._

_Natsu then proceed to continue his trek onto the mountain._

_If natsu were to wait for a little while, he woud have seen the girl appeaing behind a tree, before quickly melting and disappeared again._

_**Girl's POV**_

_After seeing the man gone i quickly teleported to our hideout cave in the mountain._

_i appeared in seconds and saw my partner in there training._

"_Violet, we have a guest in the mountains" i said emotionlessly._

_Violet looked at me and asked me "Really? Are you sure?"._

"_Yes, i saw him at the shrine." I answered._

"_Alright then, let's go meet this man of yours." Violet said as she walks outside the cave._

_I only nodded and followed after her._

_**3rd POV**_

_We see natsu still hiking his way to the mountain hoping to find something that will lead him into the scroll, his answer were to be answered in a few moments._

_As natsu was walking and searching, he was temporarily blinded by a light that came._

"_Well, well look who we have here" he heard a voice somewhere around the light._

_As Natsus vision is returning he saw two girls, one about his age and the one was the girl he saw from the shrine._

"_Hey! What are you doing " Natsu shouted angrily to the girls._

"_No the question is What are YOU doing here" Violet aksed to natsu._

"_I'm here to find the scroll" Natsu said still angry._

_Violet was wide-eyed at that and said "you can never find the scroll"_

"_What! Why?" Natsu said a bit confused. _

"_Because it's protected by a demon" Violet said._

"_A demon?" Natsu asked._

"_yes a demon, from the books of Zeref." Violet said._

"_Just, what is in that scroll?" Natsu asked_

"_How should i know!" Violet said with a snarl._

"_Sheesh" murmured Natsu._

"_Anyway, what do you want with the scroll" asked violet._

"_I'm here to learn from it of course" Natsu said with a grin._

"_learn from the scroll huh?" violet murmured._

"_come on, let's go Heather" violet said as she walks into the forest of the mountain._

_As all of this was happening the girl from the shrine named heather was just standing looking at both of them emotionlessly._

_After being called, heather walk alongisde violet._

"_Hey, where are you going?" Natsu said._

"_If you want to get that scroll, come with me" violet said._

_Natsu who is confused by that and decided to go alongside her._

_At that moment, i didn't think that this will be a huge change of my life_

**XXX**

**AN:**

**Here you go guys another chapter done.. now i know its a bit short but, i had to post this fast because i'll be going somewhere for the holidays and can't bring my laptop.**

**In this chapter you saw two of my ocs Violet and Heather and this is their description.**

**Violet is a tomboy young girl with short dark blue hair and pretty delicate body. She's slightly taller than Natsu even she's the same age as him when he left Fairy Tail. She has sharp dark eyes and the ever existent frown on her face. She wears light yellow shirt underneath her navy blue cardigan, long dark green pants with soft red sash that tied around her waist along with a small bag tied on the sash and black shoes at the time she and Heather met Natsu. She's a tsundere and is always blushing hard when embarrassed, and then she'll punch the person who made her embarrassed right in the gut. And if Heather didn't stop her right away, she'll beat the person to the punch and half-dead**

**Heather is a pretty young girl with long blonde wavy hair that had middle parted long bangs that framing her face and has proportional body. She's shorter than Natsu by ten centimeters and two years younger than Violet and Natsu. She has bright blue eyes with rosy cheeks, chubby face with ever existent thin line as lips and her hair tying is the same as Lucy, except she's on the other side and it's braided. She wears black and white goth loli dress with red ribbons and frills, red wings' shaped hair tie, gray stockings, and black high-heeled boots with red heels. She's too emotionless for anybody. She never showed any emotion even when she's in big pinch or there's a joke, which quite creepy for some people. She's usually the one who always stopping Violet from beating people up and calms her down by patting Violet's head. She's usually saying creepy things with no emotions (like ghosts, creepy legends, and/or condition of people), which actually amused her if the people that heard it got scared shitless.**

**I have to thank my friend ThiefOfStealth, for making this description of both of them.**

**Anyway the next the update will come in probably 2nd or 3rd January? I am going out with family.**

**If you like the chapter please review and keep on reading!**

**Until next time! Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year!**


End file.
